Conventionally, a storage drive may be connected to a large number of servers through a network. In general, information processing ability of the storage drive is not so high and a work storage area included in the storage drive is restricted. Therefore, frequent establishment and frequent disconnection of logical connection by the large number of servers frequently and a necessary memory resource for connection to the large number of servers cause a decrease in an input/output speed of data to/from the storage drive.